Too Young To Be A Father
by Gold Violet Eyes
Summary: When fifteen year old Draco Malfoy realizes that he has to marry Pansy Parkinson and have an heir with her, he runs away to muggle London. There, he meets a girl his own age named Aisha Himura. Is Draco finally going to be able to live his life the way he
1. Chapter 1

Too Young To Be A Father 

Ch.1

The tall dark silhouette figure of a young eighteen-year-old boy named Draco Malfoy continued to walk down the sidewalk of downtown Muggle London. His whole body was soaked from head to toe on his way back to his long-term girlfriend and soon-to-be fiancée, Aisha Himura, a direct blood cousin to his arch-nemesis Harry bloody Potter. Well, to get right to the point of things, the reason why Draco Malfoy was in fact walking down the sidewalk in the Muggle part of London was because, first off, his parents Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy betrothed him to Pansy Parkinson, of whom which he didn't like at all. Only then three years ago when he was fifteen, did he learn that he was to produce an heir to the Malfoy line with this woman! So, with not desiring to wed or even produce an heir with her, he ran away in the dead of night carrying only a shrunken suitcase of his best and finest robes ordinary muggle clothes, and stuffing a few pairs of shoes in it as well. And once he got out of the barrier surrounding the mansion without causing too much trouble, did he then take the Knight Bus to Gringotts and deposit a good sum of money for him to survive on for two years.

So for the past two years, young Draco Malfoy was living in a muggle, yes muggle, apartment until he found out that to not draw attention to himself, knowing that his father and his Death Eater friends were looking for him. So to not let them know who he was, he decided to grow his hair out until it was an inch above the waistband of his pants. Then he dyed it all black from the roots down, and had gotten his bellybutton pierced once, as well as both of his ears twice. Then, going to a muggle doctor, he asked for contacts that changed his eyes from his natural stormy gray, to green, then a light blue and green mix, and even a brown and green mix. So with all of his essentials fixed, Draco decided to go on and TRY a muggle job so as to blend in.

Later upon arriving this local coffee shop, Draco walks up to the counter and asks the counter girl, Aisha Himura, whom would later become his girlfriend and fiancée, he casually asks her "Excuse me, but do you happen to have a job application available?" To which she answers back with a smile "We sure do." Leans down and grasps one of the sheets and passes it towards him along with a pen for him to fill out. After thanking her, Draco then takes a seat at the counter and begins to fill out the application only asking Aisha as it says on her tag pinned to her blouse, a few of the questions that he doesn't know. Only moments later did Draco hand back the application and waited for the manager to come out and announce if he got the job when Aisha disappeared through the back door.

A couple of minutes went by and both Aisha and the manager came back out of the door and the manager asked curiously "Is this your first job? Or have you had a job before?" Draco looked up into the managers eyes and replied "No sir, this is my first job." The manager looked Draco over for a moment before asking "Okay son, one more question, Will you work hard for me if I allow you to get this job?" Immediately Draco nodded his head and replied honestly "Yes sir." Not a minute later, both the manager and Draco shook hands and the manager replied cheerfully "Well then son, welcome aboard! My name is Johnny and this lovely gal right here is Aisha. If you need any assistance with anything, or you might not know what to do with something, just ask her!"

Draco nodded his head and thanked the manager.

After Draco heard that he got the job, he then turned around and started walking towards the exit front door. Just as he was about to open it, the manager shouted to him "Mr. Malfoy you begin your new job tomorrow at 8:00 sharp! Am I understood?" With seeing Draco nod his head in understanding, Johnny then turned around and walked off to his office. While Aisha just smiled at Draco and replied softly "Good luck tomorrow Draco." At hearing her wish him a good luck, he sent Aisha a slight smile and a wink before walking out and heading back towards his apartment not missing the intense blush upon Aisha's face. And walking off with a small smile gracing his lips as well as the joyous feeling of going to be able to not only work with her, but see her more often as well, especially if he was lucky, get to have a lunch or even dinner with her sometime.

So about one year later is where we find a handsome eighteen-year-old Draco Malfoy now arriving at the apartment of his girlfriend Aisha soaking wet from the rain and a hand inside his pants pocket. To which he had just recently purchased earlier that day a beautiful white gold engagement band with tiny dark blue sapphires surrounding the top half of it being held by a small royal violet box. Upon reaching her door, he takes out the extra key that she gave to him and unlocks the door to see his three year old son Adin Lowe Himura Malfoy running up to him and squealing "Daddy save me! Mommy's a big scary monster!" A quite intelligent and gorgeous young boy, which by the way, along with strong magical powers of a wizard twice his own age.

Suddenly, laughter could be heard from down the hallway past the living room. All of a sudden, Aisha comes walking out laughing simultaneously and abruptly stops when she spots her boyfriend Draco standing at the door soaking wet. So with a motherly smile, she glances down at their son and says "Adin, I think it's time to go to bed now. Say goodnight to daddy." So Adin holds his arms up for Draco to pick him up, and once he did, Draco gave him a hug before kissing his cheek and whispering "Goodnight my son. Just to let you know, I am very proud of you. Always am, always will be. I love you Adin." Adin glances at his father for a moment before replying back "I love you to daddy. Goodnight." So once Draco puts him down Adin walks down the hall and into his bedroom with Aisha following him to tuck him in.

Once Adin was tucked in his bed with his stuffed animal of a dragon after his father's name, to which he called him Draggie, Aisha slowly walked out into the living room and sat down on the couch next to Draco. After a couple of minutes, Draco glances at Aisha, tenderly grasps her hand and looks into her eyes. Aisha then smiled at Draco a moment before giving him a kiss on the lips and once it was over, she once again smiles at him. Upon seeing Draco staring at her, Aisha opens her mouth to ask him a question, but he beats her to it by looking into her eyes and saying "Aisha Himura, love, you have always been there for me in my life ever since I moved here. And without you, I don't know what I would have done. So, love, all I ask is this simple question that has been going through my mind for a couple of weeks now. Aisha, will you marry me?"

Aisha abruptly gasps in surprise, and upon seeing the ring inside the box that Draco got out of his pocket and opened infront of her, tears of joy begin to cascade down her cheeks. Looking up into Draco's gray eyes, noticing that he doesn't have his contacts in by the way, she nods her head in a yes motion silently saying that she would be happy to marry him.


	2. Chapter 2

RECAP- Upon seeing Draco staring at her, Aisha opens her mouth to ask him a question, but he beats her to it by looking into her eyes and saying "Aisha Himura, love, you have always been there for me in my life ever since I moved here. And without you, I don't know what I would have done. So, love, all I ask is this simple question that has been going through my mind for a couple of weeks now. Aisha, will you marry me?"

Aisha abruptly gasps in surprise, and upon seeing the ring inside the box that Draco got out of his pocket and opened infront of her, tears of joy begin to cascade down her cheeks. Looking up into Draco's gray eyes, noticing that he doesn't have his contacts in by the way, she nods her head in a yes motion silently saying that she would be happy to marry him.

Author Note: I would like to thank Thornangel for her lovely ideas on how Draco should meet his parents, or how Aisha should meet them. Well, on with the story!

Ch.2

Upon seeing Aisha nod her head yes since she obviously did not trust her voice, Draco slowly took the ring out of its box containment and slid it upon her wedding ring finger. After that, Draco slowly gathered Aisha up into his arms bridal style and carried her off towards their room for more than just sleeping was on young Malfoy's mind tonight for what he had in store for his fiancée.

The next morning, Aisha slowly opened her eyes to find her son Adin standing infront of her with his blanket in one hand and the other on her shoulder. Knowing instantly that Adin must have come here from having a nightmare, Aisha slowly shed back the covers and moved over to give him enough room to lay down beside her. Tenderly wrapping an arm around him, she smiled softly before following her son back into the wonderful world of dreams.

Close to an hour later, Draco opened his soft gray eyes slowly before squinting immediately because of the sunlight rapidly shining through the window blinds. After taking a quick stretch as well as a yawn, he glanced over at his fiancée surprised to see his son Adin lying down beside her sleeping like a little baby. For that was what he was to Draco, his little boy. Not his father's, HIS. Smiling softly, Draco stood up from the bed, scratched his bare chest before walking out of the room to the bathroom connected to their room beside the walk-in closet.

Thirty minutes later, Draco comes out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel around his waist, his golden sun kissed blonde locks of hair still dripping wet from his shower, and he had chosen to wear his green contacts that day. Glancing over at the bed for a minute, he smirked at Aisha noticing that she was awake and watching his every move. But then noticed that Adin wasn't lying down in the bed beside her. Just as he was about to ask where he was, she interrupted him by replying that he was downstairs eating his breakfast.

Nodding in understanding, Draco then walked over to his dresser pulled out a clean pair of boxers, socks, a T-shirt, and a pair of black loose jeans. As he was putting on his socks after his boxers, Draco noticed Aisha stand up and walk over to the bathroom for a shower herself, closing the door behind her, but not locking it, knowing that Draco needed to put in some hair dye to not attract attention to himself. Still weary after three years of living here, praying that his father or anyone else who knew him wouldn't find him staying here.

So after she got dressed and Draco dyed his hair, this time a jet black color, walked down the stairs towards the kitchen where Adin was sitting down after finishing his breakfast waiting for his parents to show up to hopefully take him to the park. After Aisha and Draco had their morning coffee and breakfast, they each grabbed their coats and put on their shoes that they always kept by the door, it being a Japanese tradition from Aisha's family line, did they leave and lock the door behind them.

Around an hour later, Draco was sitting on the bench in the park watching his fiancée and their son playing tag. Laughing once or twice at his sons failed attempts to catch his mother, but also watching her failed attempts to catch Adin every once in awhile. Nearly twenty minutes later, Draco and Aisha decided to go to a jewelry parlor where they specialized in wedding rings, engagement rings, and promise rings. Looking only at a couple of them, the salesman would walk by every now and then to ask if they needed any help. But upon finding none needed, he would just smile and say "Just call me you need any help."

Finally deciding to look at another set of rings, Draco and Aisha along with Adin being held in his fathers' arms, all looked at the set of wedding rings that looked like this. (Going into detail, but sorry that I couldn't get a picture of it.) Both the female and male wedding rings were a simple band with tiny Diamond, Sapphire, and Alexandrite gems shining brightly all around the rings. In choosing silently whence Draco and Aisha looked into eachothers eyes, they knew right there and then that those two rings were the right ones.

Suddenly, the bells above the door rang as the door opened and a tall man walked into the shop and looked at a set of rings beside Draco and Aisha. The salesman was instantly at his side for any questions that he might have had. So the man opens his mouth and asks the salesman after pulling out a picture of what looked to be his son at fifteen years old "Have you seen this boy around here? He's my son and he ranaway from us three years ago. My wife and our friends, as well as I have searched everywhere for him. You haven't seen him by any chance have you?"

The salesman looked hard at the picture for a moment before shaking his head sadly at the man and saying that he hasn't seen anyone around here that looked like that. The mystery man then suddenly turned on Draco and Aisha and asked them if they have seen his son. Once Aisha and Draco glanced at the picture, Aisha had to stifle a gasp in shock as she was looking at the picture of her fiancée only at fifteen years old. Meanwhile, Draco looked at the picture of himself for a moment before glancing up at his father Lucius Malfoy, and sternly replying "No sir, I'm sorry, I have not seen anyone around here that looks like that. Nor has my fiancée, haven't you honey?" Aisha glanced at Draco before immediately catching onto his plan and replying as well "No sir. I haven't either. I'm terribly sorry for your loss though."

Then turning back to the salesman, Aisha announced "Excuse me sir, but we are ready for our orders." The salesman walked over to her and awaited her instructions with a pen and paper to write it down. She smiled at him and said "Okay, my fiancée and I want these two wedding rings, (pointing them out to the salesman before continuing). We would also like the engraving to be on the inside of the band on both rings. Do you happen to know how to engrave in Japanese?" The salesman nodded and she continued "Very well, anyway, we would like for our rings to say 'Not even death can tear us apart, For we will always be with eachother, Forever Lovers, Forever Soulmates, Forever Yours.' Do you think you can manage that?"

The salesman nods his head and replies that he could do that, but it would take awhile for the rings to be ready. She thanks the salesman for his time and once again apologizes to Draco's father for not seeing his son in the city before they leave the jewelry shop and head for home. Meanwhile, back in the jewelry shop Lucius quickly makes his leave and takes out a small mirror from his coat pocket. Glancing into the mirror, an image of Severus Snape immediately shows up and asks if he had any luck. To which Lucius replied back "Noluck at all, but that there was a boy that looked exactly like Draco, only he had jet black hair and green eyes (AN-Not noticing that he wore contacts) and he wore Muggle clothing." "But other than that, Lucius continued to say, he looks the exact same age as my son would be right now, only the boy had a child of what appeared to be two or three years old with him, as well as, a fiancee."

Severus Snape sighed for a moment before announcing that he had to go and talk to Dumbledore about this and for him (Lucius) to stay where he was for another day or so disguising himself as another person as to not arouse suspicion. Lucius nodded in confirmation of what his life long friend had suggested he'd do. So, Lucius quickly muttered a glamour charm and changed not only his appearance, but also his clothes. Then he walked off in the direction that the boy and his proclaimed family had gone. To only moments later come to an apartment complex that he had decided he would be living in for the next two days. After paying for a room for two days and no longer, the manager gave Lucius a key to his apartment room and left him to his business.

Hours later, Lucius could hear the cries of a young child and then the soothes of his mother singing him a song to make him go back to sleep. Once the child was back asleep, Lucius sighed heavily before changing the bed and its covers to one of the beds that resembled the ones in the guestrooms of his Manor. After getting under the covers and now lying comfortably underneath them, Lucius slowly, but cautiously fell into a half light, half deep sleep. Only to wake up six hours later and think to himself about the boy and his fiancee that he met in the jewelry shop.

So he just sat there in his bed and thought hard /_Hmm… that boy… he looked just like Draco. No! Exactly like Draco. Could he really be my son? But then, if he is, then who the bloody hell was that girl? His fiancee? HA! As if my son would be interested in a filthy Muggle like her. But then again, that child. He did look like Draco as well, but also like that girl. Could she really be his mother? And if so, did Draco really have a half-blood child with her! Dammit! Who the hell are they! I must find out! But until then, I must be careful not to arouse any suspicions that may cause my investigation to be a disaster. I will find out if that boy really IS my son or not. And if so, then why hasn't he told anyone about this? Oh well, I'll think more on it tomorrow. / _

AN-Oh no! Lucius suspects that the boy he saw in the jewelry shop is his son. Only that it really is his son Draco, but he doesn't know that. What will Draco and Aisha do now since they saw Lucius in the jewelry shop looking for him? What is Lucius planning? And what of Severus Snape? What will he say to Dumbledore? Find out in the next chapter of Too Young To Be A Father! Ch. 3 And don't forget to review! Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Last time on Too Young To Be A Father Chapter 2 (TYTBAF)-

Severus Snape sighed for a moment before announcing that he had to go and talk to Dumbledore about this and for him (Lucius) to stay where he was for another day or so disguising himself as another person as to not arouse suspicion. Lucius nodded in confirmation of what his life long friend had suggested he'd do. So, Lucius quickly muttered a glamour charm and changed not only his appearance, but also his clothes. Then he walked off in the direction that the boy and his proclaimed family had gone. To only moments later come to an apartment complex that he had decided he would be living in for the next two days. After paying for a room for two days and no longer, the manager gave Lucius a key to his apartment room and left him to his business.

Hours later, Lucius could hear the cries of a young child and then the soothes of his mother singing him a song to make him go back to sleep. Once the child was back asleep, Lucius sighed heavily before changing the bed and its covers to one of the beds that resembled the ones in the guestrooms of his Manor. After getting under the covers and now lying comfortably underneath them, Lucius slowly, but cautiously fell into a half light, half deep sleep. Only to wake up six hours later and think to himself about the boy and his fiancee that he met in the jewelry shop.

So he just sat there in his bed and thought hard /_Hmm… that boy… he looked just like Draco. No! Exactly like Draco. Could he really be my son? But then, if he is, then who the bloody hell was that girl? His fiancee? HA! As if my son would be interested in a filthy Muggle like her. But then again, that child. He did look like Draco as well, but also like that girl. Could she really be his mother? And if so, did Draco really have a half-blood child with her! Dammit! Who the hell are they! I must find out! But until then, I must be careful not to arouse any suspicions that may cause my investigation to be a disaster. I will find out if that boy really IS my son or not. And if so, then why hasn't he told anyone about this? Oh well, I'll think more on it tomorrow. / _

AN-Oh no! Lucius suspects that the boy he saw in the jewelry shop is his son. Only that it really is his son Draco, but he doesn't know that. What will Draco and Aisha do now since they saw Lucius in the jewelry shop looking for him? What is Lucius planning? And what of Severus Snape? What will he say to Dumbledore? Find out in the next chapter of Too Young To Be A Father! Ch. 3 And don't forget to review! Thank you.

Too Young To Be A Father (Chapter 3.)

Later that morning, Draco woke up to see the beautiful face of his gorgeous fiancee sleeping peacefully next to him and smiled softly at taking in her youthful appearance as she continued to sleep beside him. With a sudden yawn and a quick stretch of his muscles, Draco pulls the bed covers off of him, stands up and walks over to the bathroom to have his usual every morning shower. But during his shower, he abruptly thought back to his encounter with his father in the jewelry shop yesterday /_Bloody-hell that was close! I didn't think that my father would go this far! But then again, he would, just only to see his son marry the woman HE chose AND have an heir with her. But what about Aisha? More importantly, what about Adin? He will most likely hate me forever if i ever left him and Aisha just to do as my father wishes. But I won't. I can't! I won't leave her and our son alone to fend for themselves just because my FATHER won't let me decide who I want to marry and have a child with. But, isn't that the reason why I left the manor in the first place? What am I saying? Of course it is! I just only hope that he moved on to look for me elsewhere so that I can continue to live the rest of my life peacefully with my soon-to-be wife Aisha and our son Adin./_

As soon as his thoughts were clear, Draco began to feel the water turning cold, so he quickly finished the rest of his shower and turned off the water. Stepping out, Draco quickly grabbed a towel from the towel rack and wrapped it around his waist. Then turning to the mirror and the sink in front of him, he opened the cupboard above the sink, took out his chestnut colored hair dye and squeezed some of it into his hand. Next, Draco looks up at his reflection for a few moments before the sound of light knocking came from the other side of the door. Upon hearing the voice of his fiancee on the other side, he opened the door for her with his free hand and smiled at her, stepping back to let her come into the bathroom with him. Once she walked into the bathroom, Aisha then closed the door behind her and took a rather long, seductive, good look at her fiancee in his towel and one hand nearly full of his new hair dye.

Smiling seductively at him for a moment, Aisha tenderly grasped the hand of hair dye, turned on the faucet and washed the hair dye off of his hand. Then, once his hand was totally clean of the hair dye, she raised it up along with his other hand and pinned them next to his head against the wall. Looking up into his gray eyes for a moment before locking lips with his own hungrily and passionately. Erupting a surprising moan from Draco's throat for a moment before he began kissing her back just as hungrily and passionately as she had him.

Upon feeling her nearly nude body against his own, Draco could feel his lower body immediately responding to Aisha's against his own. Suddenly, the instinct to dominate the situation began to surge through him and he abruptly turned them over so that he had control of the situation. Abruptly ending the kiss, Draco looked with lustfilled eyes over Aisha's body that was now pinned against the wall. Smirking rather evilly at her for a moment, Draco once again kissed her after quickly stripping off her nightgown leaving her nearly nude body to his sight. Then, taking his left hand, Draco eruptly pulled off her panties leaving her naked before him and quickly untucked the towel from his waist letting it fall to the floor.

After the towel fell on the ground, Draco abruptly stole another kiss from his fiancee and let his hands run down the sides of her body and rest underneath her thighs, where he immediately pulled them up to wrap around his waist. Hearing a light moan of pleasure coming from Aisha, Draco slowly began move his lower body against hers and moaned a little louder than her. Suddenly, there was a little voice on the other side of the door that asked innocently, "Mommy? Daddy? Are you in there? I'm hungry."

So with a sigh of frustration, Draco picks back up his towel and puts it back on, while Aisha quickly puts her own clothes back on before kissing Draco, then opening the door to pick up Adin and walk into the kitchen from their bedroom leaving draco to yet again dye his hair. Once Aisha had cooked breakfast for her and Draco and gave Adin a bowl of cereal, she smiled at him for a moment before hearing footsteps walk into the kitchen.

Looking up to see Draco standing in the doorway, Adin abruptly yelled excitedly with a laugh, "Daddy!" to which he smiled and ruffled his sons red-ish golden hair once he walked up next to him and gave him a fatherly hug. **Something his own father had never done to him. **Then glancing up at Aisha, he watched her as she watched him from the corner of her eyes taking in his appearance. He wore black jeans, his black and white and blue Nike shoes, a long sleeved dark navy blue shirt under a shortsleeved black rock concert T-shirt. Along with his newly chestnut dye hair and brown contacts.

Smiling slightly at him for a moment, Aisha slowly walked over to kiss, gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked back into their bedroom took a shower, got dressed and ate her cold breakfast before locking the door behind them and walking to the park.

Meanwhile, back with Lucius outside his apartment room, he abruptly sneered at the boy's fiancee with disgust as well as his proclaimed son. Then taking out the mirror that Severus Snape gave to him, he abruptly began to talk to him about more of his suspicions on the boy and his family. So taking Severus' advice to watch over them, he quickly put away the mirror in his coat pocket and followed them to the park at a safe distance after locking his apartment door.

So, upon arriving at the park, Draco and Aisha both sat down on one of the park benches watching Adin play around with a few kids his own age. But unbeknownst to them, one Lucius Malfoy in disguise was watching intensely from a couple of benches away hearing every word that would be spoken between them with a simple extended hearing spell. Suddenly, one conversation caught his immediate attention, so he listened intendedly.

"Draco, do you think your father left the city after that unusual meeting in the jewelry shop?" Aisha asked him with slight fear shining in her eyes. To which Draco glanced back into her eyes and replied with a heavy sigh while running a hand through his hair,

"I don't know Aisha, I hope he did. Cause I don't know what I'd do if he ever found out that I am not only living with Muggle, but that I have a half-blood child with her too. Look, I'll do all I can and even more than that to make sure that you and our son aren't taken from me. But, if my father ever found out where I have been and who you are, then he'd use every one of his devious Death Eater ways to make sure that I would never see you or our son again. He'd force me into a marriage I don't want and make a child with a woman I despise more than any other girl in my life. So, I think it's best that we lay low for a few more days just to make sure that we are safe from my father and any spies that may still be around."

Aisha glanced up into Draco's brown contact eyes and replied with a few tears shining in the corners of her eyes threatening to spill over and cascade down her cheeks,

"Don't worry about me Draco. I'll be fine. Besides, if either Adin or myself are in trouble, then I'll do everything I can to get out of it. Even if it means sacrificing my own life for Adins."

Draco felt his body tense up at hearing those last words come out of Aisha's mouth. So he abruptly cried outloud taking her hand within his own his eyes showing unshed tears of anguish, fear, and lonliness,

"No Aisha! You musn't sacrifice your life!" before he brought it down to nearly a whisper not wanting their son to hear him, "No Aisha, you can't. Not even for our own son. I don't know what I'd do without either of you here with me. I'd be lost. I would be nothing more than a hollow shell of a person without any feeling of anything around him. Without you, I'd..I'd..I'd be..nothing." Then Draco's shoulders began shaking as he cried for the first time in his life ever since he was a child.

So Aisha slowly wrapped her arms around him and brought his head to her shoulder where he cried and cried for what seemed to be like forever before he stopped crying and replied hoarsely "I think we should be getting back home. I need to think more on what we are going to have to do for the next few days. That, and, I am beginning to get a headache from all that crying earlier."

Smiling slightly at Draco, Aisha called Adins name and told him that it was time to go home. After saying goodbye to his friends, Adin silently followed his parents back home, neither of them noticing the same man from before in the jewelry shop in a disguise following them from a distance.

Once they got home, Draco walked into their bedroom and laid down on their bed after taking his shoes off to take a quick nap. While Aisha and Adin sat in the living room and watched a little t.v. Meanwhile, Lucius unlocked the door to his apartment nearby and immediately told Severus all that he heard from their conversation. To which he replied that he had to tell the Hogwarts Headmaster about and see what he wanted him to do next. While on the other side, Voldemort was quite angry with Lucius for not telling him anything about what happened to his son. Whether or not he had found him, so he abruptly pointed his wand at his Dark Mark and called for Lucius.

Back at the apartment, Lucius could feel his Dark Mark pulsing, and upon hearing his Masters call, he quickly apparated from the apartment to Riddle Manor where the Dark Lord Voldemort was currently resting. Voldemort quickly aimed his wand at Lucius and yelled "Crucio!" Lucius could feel his body erupt in pain as if a thousand needles were sticking into you all at once. Then once Voldemort felt that he ahd enough he abruptly undid the curse and asked coldly "Lucius Malfoy. You disappoint me. Tell me, where is your son? Why haven't you brought him in yet? I want to know all that you know right now, or I will Crucio you until you've either gone insane, like the Longbottoms. Or, you've died from the pain. Now tell me!"

So Lucius told his Lord all about what had happened from the night Draco ran away, to finding out earlier that the boy he met in the jewelry shop was his son and that he had a fiancee and a child with her. but he suddenly seemed quite interested when he heard her discription from Lucius. So he stopped him and asked "Tell me Lucius, What is your sons fiancee's last name?" To which Lucius replied back sternly but quite confusingly as to why his Lord wanted to know a filthy Muggle girls last name "I believe it was Himura, my Lord."

A cold laughter eruptly filled the room and upon seeing Lucius' confused expression, Voldemort merrily replied "You see Lucius, this girl, this so-called Muggle that you've seen with your son is not a Muggle at all. She is infact the only daughter and remaining sole blood heiress to the Himura fortune left to her by her father. My first right-hand man, **Turles Himura**."

Upon seeing Lucius' expression turn from confusion to shock and surprise at the same time, Voldemort immediately laughed outloud at this and explained "Yes Lucius. She is Himura's daughter. Surprisingly, I'm quite amused that she hasn't broken off the spell he put on her, sealing her indestructible powers from the Wizarding World AND that miserable old fool Dumbledore had the balls to go and steal her away from me and put her in that filthy Muggle world. Away from all that she was supposed to know and Obliviating her memories from her early years."

Lucius suddenly gasped in shock and asked without hesitation "He Obliviated her memories? Why?" Voldemort gave Lucius a very cold murderous glare before answering "He obliviated her memories because he wanted her to have no memory of our world or of whom her _real_ parents were. As well as the fact that **she** is supposed to marry your son and not that bastard Parkinson's pug-faced daughter Pansy. But of course, that already is going to happen, and I will not let you or that old fool or anyone else stand in the way of my glorious plans."

Lucius hesitantly glanced up at his Master and asked "My Lord Voldemort. Now that i know that boy is my son and that girl is my future daughter-in-law, what do you suppose I should do about the child? And as you have commanded, Severus is relaying all that I have informed him to the old fool like you ordered him too, so what should we do now?"

Meanwhile, at Hogwarts, the esteemed Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was being informed of the situation between Draco Malfoy and Turles Himura's daughter Aisha. So with a slight smile of triumphment, Dumbledore announces to the other teachers and the Order of the Phoenix (AN-Hermione, Ron, and Harry have been allowed to join in their fifth or sixth year in my story. )

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have just been informed by our spy Severus, that Lucius Malfoy has found his son Draco living in the Muggle world."

But before he could say more, the whole room yelled out angry, straight-forward, and incoherent remarks. So he cried out for silence, and the whole room went back to being quiet to eagerly hear more on the subject.

"Now, as I was saying, Draco has been found living in the Muggle world, **but**, he has a fiancee and a three-year-old son with him now. Know that young Mr. Malfoy will do anything and everything I assure you to protect them and make sure that no harm befalls either of them, or so help me, if any harm comes to them and he awakens to see that they are injured, pray to god that he does not find you."

So Dumbledore took a slight shaky breath before continuing with his announcement, "Anyway, I've just gotten word that Mr. Malfoy and his new family are going to be laying low for a few days and that should give up ample time find them and bring them here. Now, as you have probably heard or not, Voldemort is now on the move and this time, he's not only targetting Draco Malfoy, but he's also mainly targetting his fiancee, Aisha Himura. Whom of which is the only sole blood heiress of the Himura fortune. It is believed that not only does her family pass the Potters, Blacks, Malfoys and Parkinsons in wealth, but also in historical artifacts. It is said that only an heir or heiress of the Himura line can read an old ancient book of spells that were created two-hundred-years after the Founding Fathers time."

Everyone in the room immediately gasped outloud in surprise upon hearing this. Few of which remembering their Grandmothers and Grandfathers telling them stories of such a book existing, but never truly believing them, until now. So Albus just continues gradually taking some of his time saying the next part that will be quite the shock to the systems.

"Not only, was this book filled with both Ancient Light and Dark spells, curses, jinxes, and hexes, but it was also written in the ld languages that only **they **or **their descendants** could read. But when someone else ever tried to read a spell from that book, it would just magically switch over to another language they didn't know. And believe me, not even Merlin himself could read from this book. It was only the strong bloodline from the Slytherins Founding Father himself that put his own language and a strong ancient spell that cannot be broken on it in Parseltongue. Salazar Slytherin."

But upon seeing young Ronald (Ron) Weasley about to open his mouth to ask a question to which Dumbledore already knew, so he answered before he could ask it anyway,

"I'm afraid Mr. Weasley, that even with Mr. Potter's Parseltongue language as it is right now, I'll be surprised if he can even read one page if not one paragraph of the book in Slytherin's handwriting. But I'm afraid that the only person who can read this book is Ms. Aisha Himura herself. Of whom, I just heard that is soon going to be wed to young Draco Malfoy. I belive we can use this to our advantage ladies and gentlemen. Now, I'd like a volunteered pair to travel to the Muggle world and live in the same residence as Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Himura to help us get some more information on the subject. Now Severus, are you sure that Voldemort didn't tell you anything more?"

Severus Snape just shook his head no while looking into Dumbledore's eyes, knowing that he's a skilled Legilimens and could simply read his mind from looking into his eyes too long. Finding out that he was telling the truth, Dumbledore just said with a heavy sigh dismissing him,

"Very well then Severus, you may go now. But do contact me or the Order if you ever find out anything more."

Severus just nodded his head in confirmation and apparated back to Riddle Manor to tell his Master all had gone according to plan and that there were no foul ups.

Meanwhile, back at the apartment, Draco was comfortably sleeping in his and Aisha's bed. It suddenly took hima moment to figure out that she wasn't sleeping next to him, so he lazily stood up and walked out of the room. Upon entering the living room, he found Aisha and Adin sleeping together on the couch with the television still on. So after turning off the television, he leaned down, picked up Adin and carried him off to his room where he dressed him in his pajama's and tucked him in his bed kissing his forehead before leaving.

Then, he silently walked back into the living room and did the same to Aisha, only this time, he left her in one of his long T-shirts that reached her mid-thigh and undressed to his boxers before pulling on a pair of drawstring pajama pants leaving the shirt off and turning off the light beside their bed before drapping an arm around her waist and falling to sleep with a smile on his face. Unaware of the evil plans that were being plotted against him and his family as they slept on through the night.

AN- Hello! I've just now finished Chapter 3 of TYTBAF and it's 2:51 a.m. and since it's a Good Friday, I have no school, which means, that it's a 3-day weekend! - YAY! And now, since I'm finished with Chapter 3, I am going to go bed now. I'm a little tired, not much, just a little. See you all later!

P.S. Don't Forget To REVIEW! Thank You so Much! Tell me what you think of it!

P.P.S. I'm Sorry for it being so long, I guess I just wanted to get those questions answered in this Chapter. They were really beginning to annoy the hell out of me. LOL.


	4. Author Note

Author's Note: Hello to all of you out there reading my TYTBAF fanfic. I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to write ch.4 and ch.5 yet. I had a writer's block as well as my Final Exams coming up. I just have to take my Science, Reading, one on Monday, then my History and English one on Tuesday. Ten, I'm at last FREE! YAY! So, I guess I'm going to go now and study for my science exam, b/c a Senior friend of mine told me that it was going to be hard! So goodbye for now.

Also, tell me what you think of this as a past memory, or flash back for Aisha in TYTBAF? Here it is:

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A young vibrant girl of ten years old slowly walked along the path that was laid out before her covered with sand, blood, broken swords, and the dead corpses of her fellow comrades. She was covered in the blood of her enemies, her comrades, and her own blood in the mix. Her young body was nearly covered in deep wounds made from the previous battle she was in as well as this one that has long passed been over. Pain erupted all throughout her body with every step she took over her fallen comrades' bodies. Confusion overtaking her mind as she wonders why she was yet again the only survivor of another bloody and gruesome battle.

Glancing once or twice upon the grief stricken expressions plastered on her once alive comrades dead faces, she would gradually lean down near them and close their eyes with her hand in a silent prayer that they got a quick and painless death. But she knew that many of them had suffered longer than she would have had she been in their position. So with a side silent glance upon the general of the regime that she and her fellowed kin had served, she just scowled and gave him a hard glare in his direction, before turning away from where he lay. Leaving his dead body alone with his eyes open for all to see, not taking pity upon his soon-to-be pathetic evaporating form of flesh.

A few hours later, she finally reaches the edge of the battlefield at last, only to see a group of strangely dressed men a couple of women from what she could tell were wearing robes of strange clothing. Before she could open her mouth to question their presence, one of the robed figures stalked up to her and asked in a commanding tone of voice, "You! Young girl, are you the one who killed all of these innocent people?" To which he gets as a reply, is nothing but a hoarsely laughter followed by her response "Innocent people? My good sir, these men were NOT innocent people."

The robed man before her asks curiously back "And why are they not innocent people?" To which she replies back "These men were soldiers of an army that my fallen kin and I have just defeated because we were given reports of their unjustified missions of manslaughter, rape of the young, and many, many other things I shall not say. It was our duty to eradicate these men from doing the same thing to another village or town that they were just now going to head to at dawn." A few of the people surrounding her gave her a questionable look over to decide whether or not she was dangerous. A couple lessened the grip on their wands while the rest kept their own firm and ready for any sort of attack.

Then, another of the robed men stepped forward and asked politely "So my child, you are telling us that your fallen and yourself were ordered to kill these treacherous soldiers for they would have demolished the next town, raped the children and women. No doubt about that, then just kill all of the townsfolk in a matter of just mere _enjoyment_ for themselves?" She then adverted her eyes over to second person who addressed her explanation and simply nodded.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_So, what do you think? So far, of course. I am thinking about having this be a "BLACKMAIL" that Pansy Parkinson SOMEHOW receives from an unknown source until he or she is revealed in a later chapter of my story. _

_But honestly, maybe Draco's father could have this memory of hers as a "BLACKMAIL" against her that she doesn't want Draco to see just yet. And, since Draco's father Lucius has possession of this somehow, he could use it against her to make one of these three choices:_

_1.) To call off her marriage to Draco, giving consent for him to marry Pansy Parkinson instead. (As he would originally have by his father) _

_2.) Pack up all of her and their son's belongings and move away to another continent, NEVER again to see Draco, get in contact with him, or anything. Leaving him to marry Pansy. (Only, I wouldn't do that in reality if I were her! As I'm sure you all agree with me here.)_

AND FINALLY:

_3.) He allows her to marry Draco, BUT she must give up her first born child (three-year-old Adin) to the Dark Lord as callateral which would (by the Dark Lord, he's going to be OOC for awhile) allow Draco not to receive the Dark Mark in front of them. Hence, scaring his son's memory to a near insanity._

_(REMEMBER! Adin is three years old. AND not one parent would want their child as young as that to see such an event.)_

_So, what do you think? Should I make choice 3 different, or should I keep it the way it is? PLEASE email or message me your responses. I'll look forward to them! Until then, once again thank you all for your patience._

_Good bye for now, until later! _

_With Lots of Love!_

Aisha


End file.
